Caliente videollamada
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Kagome piensa que nadie la esta viendo, por lo que decide hacer unas cuantas travesuras, sin saber que por un descuidó ajeno, unos dorados y fríos ojos la contemplan en silencio. Este fic pertenece al concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro ¡Siéntate! (Para quienes piden segunda parte, muy pronto la tendran) ;3


Ninguno de los personajes a continuación me pertenecen, pues de ser así Rin y Kohaku hubieran acabado bien juntitos siendo los antepasados de Kagome y Souta, pero, como soy bien pobre solo puedo escribir lo que sueño que pasara si Inuyasha fuera mío :v Sin embargo el contenido de entretención es total y únicamente mío, por lo que no permito su copia, adaptación y etc.

Este fic participa en el **concurso de Miroku "Cincuenta prompts más sensuales" del foro ¡Siéntate!**

Este One-Shot lleva _lime_ o _lemon_ según lo vean ustedes, por lo que ya es decisión suya si lo leen o no.

Caliente Video llamada

« ¿Prometes llamarme más tarde? »

«Hare todo lo que este en mis manos»

«Vaya… Que gran consuelo el tuyo»

«Agradece que al menos lo intentare, mujer insolente»

«Eres tan cariñoso, yo también te amo Sessh y esperare tu llamada con ansias»

«Hn, el único irónico en esta relación soy yo, que te quede claro mujer»

Kagome rio con diversión, si bien su novio no era una persona amorosa y detallista como le gustaba a ella, lo amaba y aunque él no lo dijera casi nunca (Por no decir jamás) sabía lo que sentía por ella.

«Si, si, lo que tú digas, entonces te hablo luego, cuídate… ¿Y Sessh? »

«… ¿Qué? »

«Te amo»

No espero respuesta por su parte, por lo que decidió colgar. Sabía que eso le molestaba, por eso lo hacía, era divertido echarle broma al peliplata mayor. Sesshomaru estaba fuera de la ciudad, pues mientras ella aún cursaba su penúltimo semestre de la carrera él ya estaba trabajando en la empresa de telecomunicaciones de su padre.

Bloqueo su teléfono, para luego proceder y dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Se levantó con pereza de la cama y salió de su recamara con dirección a la cocina por algo sabroso para picar. En su camino hacia la cocina se encontró a un preadolescente de 14 años bastante parecido a ella.

–Oye hermana, ¿Puedo usar tu computadora un momento? Necesito buscar algo.

Ese era su hermano menor Souta, él tenía su laptop pero en un descuido con uno de sus amigos se le había roto la pantalla… Suerte que Sesshomaru se apiadara y la mandara a arreglar (Mentira, ella le rogo que la llevara) ya que conocía al dueño de la tienda. Por mientras usaba la suya, siempre y cuando pidiera permiso.

–De acuerdo, pero no hagas nada raro, ya estás en esa edad donde…

– ¡No oigo nada soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado! – grito apresurada y fuertemente mientras subía las escaleras con asombrosa velocidad.

− ¡Algún día vamos a tener esa charla! – grito de vuelta mientras reía. Dejando el bullying fraternal de lado, se volvió en su búsqueda de algo para hincar el diente. –Quiero algo sabroso… Apiádate de mí Diosito. –murmuro casi al borde del llanto.

Hasta que ¡Por fin! Leche condensada, tan espeso y tan sabroso ¡Y era solo para ella! Levanto la mirada sobre la puerta del refrigerador, entrecerró los ojos, alerta por si alguien la veía tomar aquel suculento manjar. Lo escondió en su chaqueta y subió el cierre, para disimular tomo un pequeño tazón con fresas y lo apoyo en la parte donde estaba la lata.

Con gran rapidez y agilidad, casi podía escuchar de fondo la melodía que utilizaban en las películas de espías ( _Tara ta ta taaan ¡ta!_ ),subió las escaleras teniendo cuidado de no hacer rechinar ningún escalón y que alertara a su hermano; asomo con cautela la cabeza por una de las rendijas de la entreabierta puerta.

− _¡Eso!_ –susurro victoriosa, Souta ya no estaba en su recamara. Rápidamente entro a su habitación y le paso seguro a la puerta dejando que la gravedad la arrastra hasta el suelo, se quitó la chaqueta y saco la lata de su manjar el cual coloco en la mesita de noche junto al platillo de fresas. Carraspeo y se levantó del alfombrado suelo. − ¡Souta! ¿Ya terminaste?

− _¡Si, muchas gracias hermana!_

Suspiro de alivio, ahora sí que podía disfrutar su bocadillo, y tanta suculencia debía ser comida bajo un entretenimiento adecuado. Sonrió maliciosamente, desbloqueo el computador y conecto los auriculares, selecciono un video en específico _"Onegai Teacher"_ de alguna manera Miroku le había pegado esa perversidad de ver animes hentai, por lo que, en secreto, descargaba varios de esos videos y los veía en la privacidad de su recamara con los audífonos puestos y el seguro que protegiera su morboso secreto.

 _Lo que ella no sabía, es que sin querer Souta había llamado por Skype a Sesshomaru dejando la cámara activada, desesperado y asustado el preadolescente hizo todo lo posible por cancelar la videollamda, lo que desconocía es que solo había desconectado la cámara de la computadora de la azabache, ella no podía ver si estaba o no conectada, pero el receptor sí que podría verla y oírla._

−Eso, métesela bien fuerte…− murmuraba la morena, totalmente absorta en la perversión del momento.− Ah, lo que daría por que Sesshomaru me tomara de esa manera.− suspiro excitada, sintiendo como sus pezones se erguían y la humedad en su entrepierna aparecía.

Gimió por la insatisfacción que su cuerpo exigía complacer, tomo otra fresa embarrada de leche condesada y la llevo a sus labios, casi por un instantes se imaginó el miembro de su novio, imagino como le rozaba los labios y los encenagaba con su semilla.

Sintiéndose traviesa llevo sus manos a sus senos y apretó entre sus dedos medio y pulgar sus necesitados e inhiestos pezones. _No tenía ni la menor idea de que era lujuriosa y fríamente observada_.

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo la obligo a quitarse tanto la remera como el sujetador. Tomo otra fresa con leche y la paso entre sus pechos, los gemidos de los personajes del anime erótico solo aumentaban su fogosidad; deslizo su mano izquierda por toda la extensión de su vientre hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su holgado pantaloncillo, introdujo su mano tanto en el cómo en sus bragas, tocando con extrema lentitud su mojada intimidad.

…

Seguía sin creer lo que veía, acababa de terminar el trabajo que tenía pendiente y viendo la hora creyó que sería prudente llamar a su novia para que no se pusiera histérica, pero entonces se encontró con la ventana de su Skype abierta y a su novia haciendo aquellas deliciosas obscenidades.

Decidió no interrumpirla, pero cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más picantes se dio cuenta de su dolorosa excitación, por lo que se masturbaba silenciosamente a la par de los sensuales y traviesos movimientos de su pareja; la escuchaba gemir, jadear y casi gritar su nombre, lo que ayudaba a que su erección se ensanchara aún más. Movía rítmicamente su mano, arriba, abajo, duro, rápido, suave. Un bombeo constante que buscaba un clímax devastador. Lo que daría por estar con ella en ese momento, tomarla de una manera bestial que les satisficiera a ambos. Quería chupar sus pezones, azotar sus nalgas… Someterla ante él, dominarla.

Sabía que su pareja estaba por alcanzar la cúspide del placer, lo veía en sus facciones, en sus movimientos más frenéticos al masturbarse; él también estaba por acabar.

…

Se sentía tan rico introducir sus dedos de esa manera en su cavidad privada, aquella a la que únicamente su amado Sesshomaru y ella tenían acceso, añadió otro de sus dedos, con ese ya serían tres, y aumento la velocidad de una manera que casi le hacía escocer. Anhelaba el toque de su peliplateado, lo necesitaba bombeado dentro de ella, que la tocara.

–Ahh, Sessh… Como me haces falta… ¡Ahh! Ya casi, ya casi…

Con su mano libre apretó sus senos y pezones, imaginando que eran las manos de Sesshomaru tocándola, casi podía sentir que en lugar de sus pequeños dedos era la inmensa masculinidad de Sesshomaru. Un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, al fin había alcanzado su máximo de placer, tuvo que cubrir su boca con la mano que anteriormente tocaba sus pechos, si gritaba solo alertaría a su hermano menor y era mejor que no la viera de esa manera tan indecente que solo su pareja tenía el derecho y privilegio de ver.

Su cuerpo dejo de sentirse tenso una vez que descargo todo lo que tenía para dar, por lo que se recostó perezosamente en su silla, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– _Ahora me queda claro lo que haces cuando no estoy._ – Abrió los ojos asustada, se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y busco con la mirada la procedencia de esa voz. – _Tu cámara esta desactivada, Ka go me._

La sangre se le subió al rostro al reconocer la voz que le hablaba. Con las mejillas aún rojas por el bochorno activo la cámara del Skype y vio con gran vergüenza la siempre estoica mirada de su novio.

– Ay Dios bendito… –murmuro, casi estaba que se moría de la pena. –Puedo explicarlo…

– _¿Puedes? ¿En serio, puedes explicarme como es que te estabas masturbando y gimiendo mí nombre?_

Touche.

La mirada de Kagome era cubierta por su azabache flequillo, estaba tan avergonzada que se sentía incapaz de mirarlo aunque fuera a través de la pantalla.

–Sí, ok, soy una maldita pervertida ¡Pero no puedes juzgarme por eso! –exclamo tratando de defender la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

– _Hn, me he dado cuenta de algo importante con todo esto._

– ¿El qué? –casi podía jurar que se estaba burlando de ella.

– _Que a la próxima te llevare conmigo, el único que puede otorgarte el placer de un orgasmo es este Sesshomaru, ni tú ni ningún otro puede hacerlo._

Los ojos de la fémina casi se salen de sus cuencas al oír esas palabras tan fuera de lugar. Un tic nervioso se instaló en su ceja derecha ¡¿Qué clase de cosas le estaba diciendo?!

– ¿Qué demonios estas queriendo decir con eso?

– _Hn, no hace falta que te lo explique mujer impertinente._

Sin darle ningún tipo de oportunidad para responder ingeniosamente desconecto la comunicación del Skype.

Su mirada era tan cómica que sería una buena idea tomarle una foto, pues estaba demasiado buena para un meme _"Como cuando te descubren en infraganti y no te dicen tu castigo solo para dar más suspenso"_

¡Maldito y sensual Sesshomaru! Lo peor de todo es que nuevamente se sentía cachonda.

Estaba por apagar su PC cuando un nuevo mensaje llego a su móvil. El teléfono, el alma y el mundo se le fueron en picada al ver el suculento mensaje que su querido y amado novio le había enviado.

¡Le había pasado su pack y en todo su malvado esplendor! Sintió que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba, pero su corazón, oh diablos, se paralizo al leer el mensaje adjunto.

– _Solo tú eres capaz de dejarlo así, prepárate, cuando vuelva no volverás a sentir las piernas, así cuando tenga que salir no tendrás que recurrir al autoplacer._

Sip, Sesshomaru se sabía todas las putas jugadas. Le envió una respuesta que sabía siempre lo dejaba desarmado.

–Yo también te amo y deseo únicamente a ti, Sessh.

No hacía falta que le respondiera, sabía que la quería y para ella eso era más que suficiente aliciente para exterminar la vergüenza. Sonrió no cambiaría a su frio pero sensual ojidorado.

…

No ha quedado como esperaba, pero la Universidad absorbe toda mi creatividad TT-TT alguien que me mate please, dejando de lado mi insatisfacción espero que por lo menos a una o dos les haya gustado este Os, porque a pesar de todo exprimí hasta la última gota de inspiración que tenía para acabarlo ¡Tarde pero seguro!

¡Gracias por leer a quienes lo hicieron!


End file.
